


That's my Alpha (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mates, Pack Bonding, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles encuentra a Derek mientras que Jennifer intenta meterlo en su coche después de la pelea con Ennis.Tratar de evitar que se produzca, afirma que es parte de la manada de Derek y accidentalmente crea un vínculo con él.





	1. She can't take him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thats my Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537378) by [ortonfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl). 



Jennifer se sobresalta ante la mano grande y sangrienta que golpeó contra la ventana de su auto. Mirando hacia arriba, ve al hombre lobo que la salvó en la noche de luna llena, Derek. Ella abre rápidamente la puerta cuando Derek se derrumba en el suelo al lado del auto. —¡Oh Dios mío, Derek! ¿Qué pasó?— Ella se arrodilla a su lado tratando de evaluar el daño, pero hay demasiada sangre.

—Necesito St…— Derek trata de hablar pero lo irrumpe en un ataque de tos. Encorvado, con un brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor de su abdomen herido, el otro subiendo para atrapar la sangre que sale volando de su boca mientras tose, Derek lucha para mantenerse consciente.

—Déjame ayudarte— dice Jennifer. 'Oh, esto es perfecto' ella piensa 'si puedo llevarlo de vuelta a mi casa puedo usarlo en mi lucha contra los Alfas' Jennifer ayuda a Derek a levantarse. Ella desliza su brazo alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarlo y comienza a guiarlo alrededor del auto hasta el asiento del pasajero.

—No— Derek dice, tratando de alejarse —No puedo ir contigo. Necesito encontrar.

—Derek necesitas ayuda— Jennifer interrumpe —y no veo a nadie más aquí, ¿verdad?

Los hombros de Derek se desploman un poco hacia adelante mientras niega con la cabeza. Lentamente, recorren la parte delantera del coche. Derek se apoya contra la puerta trasera del pasajero mientras Jennifer lo suelta para abrir la puerta del auto. Ella se vuelve hacia él, sonriendo y se acerca para ayudarlo a moverse para sentarse en el asiento del auto. Cuando se arrodilla para ayudarlo a deslizar sus piernas en el auto, escucha que alguien corre por el estacionamiento.

—DEREK— se vuelve hacia el sonido y ve a uno de sus estudiantes corriendo hacia su auto gritando —Dios mío, gracias a Dios, Derek, he estado buscando por todas partes.

—Stiles— susurra Derek, apenas audible para Jennifer sobre los pasos del chico.

Derek intenta levantarse del asiento del automóvil, pero Jennifer le pone una mano en el hombro y lo detiene. —Derek estás demasiado débil para levantarte. Déjame cuidarte.

Stiles se detiene de forma incómoda junto a la puerta abierta del auto, casi chocando contra el auto antes de frenarse. —¡Derek, oh hombre, ¡gracias a Dios que estás vivo! Tío, te he estado buscando por todas partes.

—No me llames tío— dice Derek.

Stiles se sorprende de lo débil que suena Derek. Su cara se pone blanca cuando ve a Derek. —Necesitamos llevarte a Deaton Derek— Stiles dice en voz baja, la sorpresa de lo mal que se ve Derek en su voz.

—Iba a llevarlo a mi casa para ayudarlo—, dice Jennifer. Ella no se ha movido de su posición frente a Derek en el espacio entre el auto y la puerta abierta.

—Apuesto a que lo ibas a hacer— murmura Stiles para sí mismo, demasiado bajo para que ella lo escuche, pero Derek lo escuchó claramente mientras sonreía ligeramente. —Eso es muy amable de su parte, señorita Blake— dice Stiles, —pero me ocuparé de él. No necesita involucrarse en esto.

—Está gravemente herido. No creo que sea una buena idea que vaya con un estudiante de secundaria. Necesita...— Jennifer frunce el ceño cuando Stiles la interrumpe

—Sé lo que él necesita mejor que tú, Srta. Blake. Ahora aprecio que lo intentes ayudar, pero Derek viene conmigo —Stiles maniobra su cuerpo entre ella y Derek. Arrodillándose para que esté a la altura de sus ojos con Derek, sonríe y dice en voz baja —Hola grandullón.

—Hey Stiles— Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento del automóvil, aliviado de ver a alguien en quien puede confiar para estar cerca cuando esté herido.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que necesita? ¿Por qué eres tú quien debería ayudarlo y no yo?— Jennifer pregunta, su voz tensa.

—Porque soy parte de su manada— responde Stiles.

Derek levanta la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras mira a Stiles. —¿Parte de su manada?— Jennifer mira a Stiles, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, preguntando.

—Sí—, Stiles responde —y se curará más rápido con un miembro de la manada cuidando de él en lugar de un extraño—. A Stiles no le gustaba la forma en que había estado mirando a Derek. Definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en que luchaba tan duro para cuidar de alguien a quien apenas había conocido. Lo hizo sospechar y un poco celoso se admitió a sí mismo. Es por eso que sintió la necesidad de recordarle que ella era básicamente una extraña para Derek. Por qué afirmó ser parte de la manada de Derek a pesar de que eso nunca se había establecido y estaba bastante seguro de que en realidad no era un miembro de la manada.

Sin embargo, Derek no lo contradijo, lo que hizo que Stiles creyera que Derek realmente no quería ir con ella. Eso hizo que Stiles se sintiera un poco mejor, alivió los celos que habían comenzado a arder en su pecho cuando la vio ayudando a Derek a subir a su auto. ‘No’, pensó, ‘ella no puede llevárselo. Es mi deber cuidarlo'. Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué había pensado eso, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien con él. Derek era suyo para que lo cuidara y la señorita Blake dejaría de discutir con él si ella sabía lo que era bueno para ella.

Su, uhm Alfa, sí uhm su alfa, (no estaba pensando en nada más de lo que se dijo a sí mismo) estaba gravemente herido y necesitaba un lugar seguro para curarse. Alguien que lo cuidara hasta que él volviera a ponerse de pie. Stiles sería condenado si eso fuera alguien más que él. —Mire, señorita Blake, apreciamos su ayuda, pero puedo tomarlo desde aquí—. Abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró rápidamente donde Derek habló.

—Stiles tiene razón. Aprecio que me ayudes, pero necesito ir con Stiles.

Stiles ayuda a Derek a levantarse del asiento del auto. Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de él para ayudar a sostener su peso, Stiles mira a Jennifer por última vez. Él siente un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal ante la mirada en sus ojos. Ella estaba enojada porque él estaba tomando a Derek. Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué había sido tan inflexible en ayudar a Derek, pero tenía la sensación de que no era solo porque Derek era caliente como el sol. Stiles tenía la extraña sensación de que acababa de convertirse en enemigo. ‘Ella es una profesora por Dios’, pensó. ‘Debo estar imaginando el fulgor de 'Quiero matarte lentamente'. Entonces otra vez esto es Beacon Hills'.

—¿Cómo vas a llevarlo a cualquier parte sin un coche?— Ella llamó, interrumpiendo bruscamente la discusión de Stiles consigo mismo.

—Ya le envié un mensaje de texto a Scott para que nos recogiera— Stiles inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Derek —Él también ha estado buscándote.

Stiles estaba empezando a irritarse con la señorita Blake. La mayoría de las personas estarían encantadas de que alguien les quite de las manos a un extraño lesionado masivamente, incluso a uno tan caliente como Derek. Él no podía entender por qué ella estaba luchando tan duro para ayudar a Derek. Estaba activando su medidor de 'mierda’ a lo grande. Y había tenido mucha práctica con ese medidor aquí en las viejas colinas de Beacon. Quería a Derek lejos de ella ahora.

—Vamos Scotty, hermano, ¿dónde estás?— Murmuró en voz baja. Derek levantó la cabeza para hacer contacto visual, con una ceja levantada en una pregunta silenciosa, probablemente de la cordura de Stiles. —Algo no está bien aquí, Sourwolf— Stiles habló lo suficientemente bajo para que solo alguien con audición de hombre lobo pudiera captarlo. —Sé que la salvaste y todo eso, pero está ansiosa por llevarte a casa con ella. Estoy seguro de que casi cualquier mujer estaría encantada de llevarte a casa en circunstancias normales. Pero esta mierda está tan lejos de lo normal. Cualquier otra mujer no dudaría en entregarte a un amigo. Con la sangre y las heridas abiertas —Stiles hace un gesto hacia las heridas visibles a través de los múltiples rasgones en su camisa. —Por no hablar de todo el peligro extraño. Vamos Scotty. Ven aquí antes de que ella intente luchar para llevarse a Derek lejos de mí.

Derek levanta la cabeza y mira hacia la calle. —Escucho que viene un auto.

—Será mejor que sea Scott— dice Stiles, también girándose para mirar en dirección a la calle a pesar de que sabe que pasarán un par de minutos antes de que el auto llegue a la escuela. —Estoy teniendo serias vibraciones de acosador espeluznantes de la Sra. 'Solo quiero ayudar a Derek'—, dice Stiles, hablando en un falso imitación al imitar a su maestra. —¿Por qué no se ha ido de todos modos?

Derek mira por encima del hombro hacia donde Jennifer está apoyada contra su auto, con la puerta del pasajero aún abierta por invitación. —No lo sé—, me responde. —Sin embargo, veo lo que quieres decir. Sólo la he visto dos veces y ella se asustó mucho de mí en ambas ocasiones. ¿Por qué iba a ser tan insistente en ayudarme cuando tengo un compañero de manada aquí. —Derek gira la cabeza para mirar a Stiles mientras dice ‘compañero de manada'.

Stiles se sonroja furiosamente. —Uhm, sí, sobre eso— Su mano libre se acerca para frotar la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Más tarde—, dice Derek, con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia el auto que se detiene en el estacionamiento de la escuela. —Scott está aquí.


	2. Can't go home

Derek y Stiles observan a Scott detenerse a su lado en silencio. Scott salta tan pronto como se detiene en donde están parados. Derek se inclina pesadamente sobre Stiles, sus heridas continúan sangrando.

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek. Te estamos buscando en todas partes. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Scott comienza a preguntar mientras se mueve hacia el otro lado de Derek para ayudarlo a sostener su peso. —¿Es esa la señorita Blake?—, Pregunta mientras mira más allá de ellos hacia donde la mujer todavía está parada.

—No preguntes— responde Stiles. —Te informaré sobre la señorita Creepy 'Solo quiero ayudar' más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitamos que Derek vaya a Deaton

—No— Derek interrumpe antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo más. —Me curaré. No hay nada que Deaton pueda hacer de todos modos. Solo necesito descansar

—Pero Derek, esas heridas son de otro alfa. Deaton al menos puede vendarlas y frenar el sangrado.

Derek usa el brazo que tiene alrededor del cuello de Stiles para acercar su cabeza con una fuerza que sorprende a Stiles, cortando sus palabras con un gruñido. —Cualquiera puede aplicar vendajes. Incluso tú. No iré a Deaton. No confío lo suficiente en él para estar cerca de él estando herido.

Stiles empuja contra el brazo de Derek para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos. —Ok, grandullón, es tu funeral si te desangras antes de que tu curación de súper lobo comience.

—Chicos, deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien vea a Derek. Y me estoy asustando de que la Srta. Blake esté allí de pie mirándonos—. Scott dice mientras comienza a jalar a Derek y, por extensión, a Stiles hacia el auto de su mamá.

—Tío cuidado con la fuerza de hombre lobo. Sé que Derek necesita ayuda, pero puedo caminar perfectamente bien—, se queja Stiles mientras se tira hacia delante, tropezando unos pocos pasos antes de poner sus pies debajo de él. Derek levanta una ceja ante su comentario sobre su capacidad para caminar. —Usualmente, uhm a veces— le sonríe a Derek.

Entre Scott y Stiles meten a Derek en el asiento del pasajero del auto, Derek ayuda tanto como puede. Stiles sube por la parte de atrás e inmediatamente se inclina entre los dos asientos delanteros. Sus ojos se mueven sobre Derek, preocupados por las heridas que aún tienen que comenzar a curarse. —Menos mal que tu madre está al tanto de lo sobrenatural que hay en Beacon Hills un lugar tan divertido para ser adolescente. De lo contrario, ¿cómo explicarías toda esa sangre?— Stiles le dice a Scott mientras se desliza detrás del volante y comienza a salir del estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Oh, Dios mío. Mi mamá me va a matar—, se queja Scott mientras mira a Derek y la sangre por toda la ropa.

—Estoy seguro de que Derek pagará para limpiar la tapicería. Ya que estamos salvando su vida y todo. Sin mencionar que salvó su virtud cuestionable de la señorita Blake—. Stiles se inclina un poco más a través de los asientos delanteros para palmear a Derek en el hombro. —¿No es así?— Derek mira a Stiles, lentamente, moviendo su mirada de Stiles a la mano que aún está sobre el hombro de Derek.

—Estoy quitando la mano. Caramba, podrías ser más amable con el tipo que te salvó del obvio y maliciosamente conspirando de la maestra de la escuela. Solo lo digo—. Rápidamente mueve su mano del hombro de Derek.

Stiles se da cuenta de la dirección que está conduciendo Scott y piensa que ‘en realidad no va a donde cree que está, ¿verdad? No Scott no, espere que este sea Scott después de todo'. Stiles se inclina hacia Scott. —Oye, Scotty, hermano, ¿a dónde vamos?—, Pregunta, esperando que esté equivocado.

—Al loft de Derek— responde Scott, sin idea de la tensión tanto en Derek como en Stiles.

—No, amigo, no puedes llevarlo a su loft. No puede protegerse—, exclama Stiles al mismo tiempo que Derek gruñe:

—No puedes llevarme a mi casa cuando no puedo protegerme.

—¿A dónde se supone que debo llevarlo?— Scott mira a Stiles a través del espejo retrovisor, ignorando a Derek. —Él no quiere ir a Deaton ni a su loft. No puedo llevarlo a mi casa. Mi mamá está fuera hoy. Puede que sepa lo que está pasando pero no la quiero en medio de eso. .

Stiles mira a Derek. —Mi casa.— Él dice antes de cambiar de opinión. Demonios, no es que Derek tenga muchas opciones de todos modos. Derek y Scott giran sus cabezas para mirar a Stiles, Scott incrédulo, Derek con su habitual ceño fruncido.

—Vamos. ¿A dónde más vamos a llevarlo? Mi papá está trabajando un turno doble y no estará en casa hasta mañana por la mañana, si no más tarde que eso. Y tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios muy bien surtido desde que— Stiles señala a su pecho antes de continuar —humano, muy fácilmente y frecuentemente dañado aquí. Scott, amigo, sé que tienes unos reflejos increíbles pero incluso los hombres lobo necesitan MIRAR EL CAMINO cuando están conduciendo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo lleve a tu casa? —Scott dice girándose para mirar hacia atrás en la carretera. —Le llevará horas sanar. Estará en tu casa toda la noche. No puedo quedarme contigo. Mi madre me está esperando en casa esta noche.

—Es genial Scotty. Estará bien en mi casa— Stiles asiente con la cabeza para mostrar lo genial que es, NO, con Derek pasando la noche en su casa.

—No estoy preocupado por Derek—, dice Scott, una mirada rápida a Derek antes de mirar a Stiles por el espejo retrovisor de nuevo antes de mirar hacia la carretera. —Da la vuelta Scott. Llévanos a mi casa. Derek no me hará daño. ¿Qué va a hacer, arrancarme la garganta con los dientes? Está herido y necesita un lugar seguro para curarse. Mi casa es la única opción. Derek y yo Ya tengo un entendimiento acerca de las reglas que albergan a su, bueno, no fugitivo, culo en mi casa. ¿No es cierto, Derek? —Stiles se sorprende de que Derek no haya hablado durante esta conversación, considerando que se trata de su seguridad.

Derek está un poco en shock, en parte por la pérdida de sangre y en parte porque Stiles en realidad está presionando a Scott para que lleve a Derek a su casa. No se habría sorprendido si lo hubieran dejado, ya sea en su loft o en el de Deaton, independientemente de su protesta. También se sorprendió de que Stiles recordara que no querría ir a casa herido.—¿Estás seguro de que Stiles?— Pregunta Derek en voz baja, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

Stiles mira a Derek, —por supuesto, tío, no lo habría ofrecido si no lo hubiera hecho. Además, tengo increíbles habilidades de vendaje— Stiles sonríe ante el ceño fruncido que ambos hombres lobo están luciendo actualmente. En Derek, incluso débil y herido, parece intimidante. En Scott parece fuera de lugar y no en lo más mínimo amenazante. Stiles resopla en su cabeza: —Scott no podías parecer amenazador incluso si tomaras prestadas las cejas del asesino de Derek.

Scott claramente no está convencido de que esta sea una buena idea, intenta una última vez para cambiar la mente de Stiles. —¿Qué pasa con Peter? Podríamos llevarlo— Scott deja de hablar ante el sonido incrédulo que proviene de Stiles, apenas se escucha sobre el gruñido salvaje que viene de Derek.

—¿Peter?— Stiles grita. —¿el mismo Peter que trató de matarlo? ¿El Peter que mató, quien luego regresó de entre los muertos, ese Peter? Joder, no hermano, solo no. No hay manera en el infierno que me haga confiar en que Peter cuidará de Derek cuando él está herido.

—Pero él es su tío —Scott comienza a responder pero Stiles lo interrumpe rápidamente.

—Scotty, sobre mi cadáver, llevarás a Derek a Peter. Daremos la vuelta al auto y nos dejarás en mi casa. Estaremos bien. ¿Verdad qué si Derek?— Stiles dice con firmeza, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres lobo por la orden en su voz.

Derek cree que debe estar alucinando por la pérdida de sangre. Seguramente esa es la única razón que explicaría por qué cree que escuchó a Stiles decir que moriría antes de dejar que Scott lo lleve con Peter. Derek está de acuerdo con Stiles al cien por cien de que estar cerca de Peter mientras es vulnerable es una mala idea. Simplemente no puede creer que Stiles en realidad esté peleando con Scott por él. '¿Por qué le importa tanto?’ Derek se pregunta, ‘él sabe que él es el único en quien realmente confío para cuidarme'. Derek no puede evitar el suspiro de alivio que se le escapa cuando Scott finalmente gira el auto y se dirige a casa de Stiles, ganándose una rápida mirada de Scott.

Scott ya no discute mientras conduce a la casa de Stiles. Él conoce a Stiles lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, una vez que el niño se ha decidido sobre algo, nada puede cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, no entiende por qué Derek está dispuesto a seguir a Stiles. Nunca hubiera pensado que Derek confiaba lo suficiente en Stiles para recuperarse en su casa. Está confundido, siente que hay algo que falta aquí, algo importante, y es su madre que lo matará cuando vea el asiento donde Derek está sangrando por completo. Espera que Stiles realmente haga que Derek pague para que lo limpien, aunque no está seguro de por qué cree que Stiles podría hacer que Derek haga algo. Por otra parte, está consiguiendo que un Derek herido se quede en su casa durante la noche. Incluso Scott no es ajeno a lo que eso significa. Se pregunta si se dan cuenta.


	3. Oh my God you're naked

 

Stiles salta del auto tan pronto como Scott se detiene en su camino de entrada. Abre la puerta del pasajero y se acerca para ayudar a Derek a salir. —Puedo yo solo, Scott.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda para meterlo dentro?— Scott pregunta.

—No amigo, puedo meterlo dentro—. Stiles responde, no sabe por qué se niega a que Scott le ayude, Derek es tan pesado como la mierda. Stiles tiene la sensación de que Derek quiere que Scott se vaya. Stiles cree que es mejor que Scott no sepa lo que ha planeado de todos modos. Está seguro de que Scott cree que va a poner a Derek en el sofá, lo que no está haciendo.

Derek está herido y necesita comodidad y seguridad. Stiles siempre se ha sentido más seguro en su cama, así que ahí es donde está llevando a Derek. Scott no necesita saber eso sin embargo. Stiles sabe, cómo sabe que no tiene una puta pista, pero solo sabe que Derek está luchando para mantenerse consciente. También sabe que no hay manera en el infierno de que Derek se permita ser tan vulnerable frente a Scott.

Stiles decide que no se va a preocupar ahora mismo por lo que de repente parece tener una idea de cómo se siente Derek. Ciertamente no podrías decir que estaba luchando contra la conciencia con solo mirarlo. Claro que estaba demasiado pálido y cubierto de sangre, pero aparte de eso, tenía el mismo ceño fruncido. —Estoy tratando de matarte con mi mirada— Derek. 'Un problema a la vez' piensa. 'Problema número uno, deshacerse de Scott'.

Scott parece que está a punto de discutir más, por lo que Stiles lo detiene antes de que pueda comenzar diciendo —Gracias por el viaje, hermano— y rápidamente cierra la puerta. Él y Derek lentamente se dirigen a la puerta de su casa. Scott espera a que entren, y se despide cuando Stiles se gira para cerrar la puerta principal detrás de ellos, antes de irse. Stiles se desploma contra la puerta delantera y tira de Derek con él. —Gracias a dios— suspira.

Derek levanta una ceja, una vez más, maldita sea, realmente necesita contar la cantidad de veces que puede hacer que Derek se haga pasar por la Roca. —Amigo, sé que querías que se fuera tan pronto como fuera posible. Te llevaremos arriba para que podamos limpiarte y vendarte— Se mueven lentamente hacia las escaleras y se dirigen hacia el segundo piso.

Derek se sorprende cuando Stiles se detiene en la puerta de su habitación. No estaba seguro de dónde Stiles había planeado ponerlo, pero ciertamente no creía que lo quisiera en su habitación. Stiles abre su puerta y ayuda a Derek a entrar en la habitación. Coge una toalla del suelo y la usa para cubrir la silla de su computadora antes de ayudar a Derek a sentarse.

—Espera aquí, ya vuelvo— Stiles comienza a alejarse antes de mirar a Derek para ver si está bien por su cuenta por unos minutos. Cuando ve que Derek está bien, por el momento, rápidamente sale corriendo de la habitación gritando por encima del hombro —solo espera, no te muevas.

Stiles regresa a la habitación un minuto después, sosteniendo una vieja manta. Arroja la manta sobre su cama para proteger su ropa y luego se gira hacia Derek. —Ok, ahora puedes recostarte sin convertir mi cama en un caos sangriento— Derek se mueve para sentarse en la cama con la ayuda de Stiles. —Solo un poco más—, piensa.

‘Ahora estoy a salvo’, decide no cuestionar ese sentimiento todavía. ‘Solo necesito limpiarme y vendar mis heridas para poder descansar’ Derek realmente no creía que Stiles lo vendaría él mismo. Sí, él había declarado que era bueno en, o más bien tenía ‘increíbles habilidades de vendaje’. Eso no significaba que en realidad iba a ayudar, ¿verdad?’

—Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios— dice Stiles una vez que se asegura de que Derek esté sentado. —Adelante, quítate la camisa. Es un desastre. Puedo encontrarte unos pantalones de chándal para dormir después de que te vende las heridas— Stiles abandona la habitación de nuevo.

Derek comienza a quitarse la camisa y decide quitarse toda la ropa mientras él está en eso. Él sabe que no estará consciente por mucho tiempo y toda su ropa está rígida y pegajosa con sangre. Realmente no quiere dormir en ellas. Stiles dijo que le daría unos pantalones, por lo que Derek pensó que solo se quitaría los pantalones ahora para ahorrar tiempo. Los hombres lobo no tienen los mismos complejos con la desnudez que tienen los humanos. Absolutamente no siente curiosidad por la reacción de Stiles ante su desnudez, en absoluto, se dice a sí mismo. Casi se cae cuando se levanta para quitarse los pantalones, pero se las arregla para mantenerse firme, con una mano en la cama y la otra empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo y rápidamente. Se sienta de nuevo en la cama, o más bien cae de nuevo en la cama y logra poner sus brazos detrás de él para evitar caer completamente sobre su espalda.

Stiles se apresura a regresar a los brazos de la habitación llenos de suministros. Suministros que se caen al piso cuando ve a un Derek desnudo sentado en su cama. —Tío, estás desnudo—, balbucea. Stiles mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, su cara es un rojo brillante. Se baja para recoger el botiquín de primeros auxilios, la ropa de baño, las toallas y otros suministros que consideró esenciales para interpretar al médico, 'ehm no, deténgase justo allí' cree ‘Nadie está jugando NADA, especialmente no médico’, esencial Para curar heridas a un hombre lobo. Derek sonríe mientras Stiles busca a tientas tratando de recoger los suministros y soltando algunos de ellos nuevamente cuando accidentalmente levanta la vista hacia Derek.

'Joder', piensa Stiles 'si estuviera un poco más cerca de la cama, estaría en una posición perfecta para, NOPE, no ir por allí'. Stiles agarra una toalla del suelo y se la arroja a Derek. —Aquí— dice gesticulando hacia el regazo de Derek, 'sip su regazo' Stiles piensa 'totalmente sin apuntar a su polla. Maldita sea’ Stiles no piensa en su polla.

Derek coloca la toalla sobre su regazo, decidiendo darle un descanso a Stiles antes de que tenga un ataque al corazón. Su corazón está latiendo frenéticamente y Derek puede oler un olor muy interesante que sale del niño en oleadas. Derek se dice a sí mismo que son los nervios el que no huele a la excitación. ‘A Stiles no le gusto de esa manera, al infierno no le gusto en absoluto’, se recuerda Derek, y una vez más, no está decepcionado por eso, en absoluto.

Stiles logra recoger todos los suministros y los deja caer en la cama junto a Derek. Observa las heridas que aún sangran en el abdomen y el pecho de Derek. —Necesito que te limpies antes de poder curar tus heridas—, le dice a Derek. Él mira a Derek cuando no responde. —¿Derek? ¿Derek?

Derek está aún más pálido que antes, con los ojos apretados por el dolor. Ahora que está a salvo, la adrenalina se está agotando y el dolor es abrumador. Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura y cae de nuevo en la cama. —Solo hazlo Stiles—

Stiles sale de la habitación y regresa unos minutos después con un recipiente de agua tibia. Agarra una de las toallas que había colocado en la cama y la sumerge en el recipiente. Escurriendo el exceso de agua, intenta decidir por dónde empezar. Derek es un desastre. —Ok, voy a limpiarte ahora— le dice a Derek, dudando unos segundos antes de mover la toalla lentamente sobre el pecho de Derek.

Derek gruñe cuando Stiles comienza a limpiar alrededor de las heridas más profundas en su pecho. —Lo sé, Derek, sé que duele, pero hay que hacerlo—. Stiles intenta ser lo más suave posible. Él limpia ligeramente la sangre seca, tratando de no lastimar a Derek más de lo necesario. Derek no ha emitido ningún sonido desde que gruñó cuando Stiles comenzó a limpiarlo.

Le golpea a Stiles en ese momento. ‘Mierda, le estoy dando a Derek Hale, el hombre lobo más caliente vivo, un maldito baño de esponja’. Había estado tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que Derek estaba desnudo ‘oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, Derek está desnudo en mi cama y lo estoy bañando’. La conmoción interna de Stiles se ve interrumpida por un gemido bajo y dolorido de Derek.

Derek está tratando de no desmayarse, pero el dolor es abrumador. Stiles está tratando de ser gentil, pero cada movimiento de la toalla sobre su pecho es una agonía, sus heridas palpitan sin piedad. Derek se aferra a la consciencia solo por voluntad, y no quiere admitir que la razón por la que desea permanecer alerta no tiene nada que ver con la seguridad o el orgullo y todo que ver con el chico a su lado. El niño que está cuidando a Derek de una manera que nadie ha hecho desde su madre. Derek corta brutalmente ese tren de pensamiento. Derek pierde su lucha por permanecer consciente cuando Stiles comienza a limpiar una herida particularmente profunda en su pecho.


End file.
